Tsunade
Tsunade is a character from the anime/manga series Naruto. Fanon Wiki Ideas So Far * Tsunade Senju VS Boa Hancock * Tsunade vs. Rangiku Matsumoto * Sakura Haruno vs Tsunade Senju * Tsunade vs Senator Armstrong * Tsunade vs She-Hulk * Tsunade and Shizune vs Splinter and Leonardo Possible Opponents * Retsu Unohana (Bleach) * Cana Alberona (Fairy Tail) History The granddaughter of the First Hokage Hashirama Senju, Tsunade is of the Senji Clan bloodline who became a student of the future Third Hokage alongside Jiraiya and Orochimaru and made a name for herself during the Second Great Ninja War as both one of the three Sannin and her expertise as a combat medical ninja. However, after losing her little brother during the war and then her lover Dan Kato, Tsunade left the village to get away for it all while taking Dan's niece Shizune as her apprentice. But after Hiruzen's death and meeting Jiraiya's student Naruto Uzumaki, whose passion is like those she had lost, Tsunade returns to the Hidden Leaf to assume the role of Fifth Hokage. Death Battle Info Background *Full Name: Tsunade Senju **Aliases: Slug Princess Tsunade, The Legendary Sitting Duck *Age: 55 *Height: 5'5" | 163.1 cm *Weight: 107.806 lbs | 48.9 kg *Was the Fifth Hokage of the Hidden Leaf Village *Tsunade's hobby is gambling. (Is atrociously bad at it) *Tsunade wishes to fight Naruto Uzumaki. *Tsunade's favorite foods are chicken breast and sake, while her least favorite food is liver sashimi. *Tsunade's favorite phrase is "One grab, a thousand gold", referring to getting rich without much effort. Ninja Training *Medium Chakra reserves *Greatest Chakra Control of her generation *Superhuman strength & speed *Trained by Hiruzen Sarutobi *Chakra Styles **Water Style **Earth Style **Fire Style **Lightning Style **Shadow Style (Yin Style) **Light Style (Yang Style) Taijutsu *Trained in the basic Taijutsu learned at the Academy in the Hidden Leaf Village. Hiruzen Sarutobi helped hone these skills, and participation in the Second Great Ninja War pushed them to incredible heights, surpassing that of even Kakashi Hatake. **Chakra Enhanced Strength ***Heaven Kick of Pain ***Heaven Spear Kick Ninjutsu *Healing Jutsu **Cell Activation Jutsu *Chakra Transfer Jutsu *Nervous System Rupture **Possibly one of the most useful abilities in her arsenal for combat, allows her to completely rearrange the opponent's nervous system via sending an electric charge to the brain which severs the nervous system, which deranges the opponent's body, making all of their muscles move in any way other than how they want them to. This technique, when pulled off, will making the opponent even just walking an incredible feat, as they'd have to relearn from scratch how to walk and fight, which takes a considerable amount of concentration and intelligence to do. The one and only opponent this was used on was also a medical ninja, and understood the ability of the jutsu and was able to relearn how to move the entirety of his body in just over a minute. Any other opponent would likely not be able to relearn how to control their body as quickly as Kabuto, and even if they could, they're left wide open for Tsunade to land a finishing blow. *Shadow Clone Jutsu *Summoning Jutsu **Summons Katsuyu from the Shikkotsu Forest to assist in battle, or to heal wounded allies. ***Acid Slime ***Katsuyu Great Fission ***Chakra Transfer Jutsu ***Long Distance Healing *Transformation Jutsu *Hundred Healing Mark **Ninja Art: Mitonic Regeneration ***Mitonic Regeneration: The Hundred Healings *Chakra Scalpel **Can pierce flesh, normally used for on-the-fly drastic measures healing, however can be used as a weapon. Weapons/Tools *Kunai & Shurikens **Demon Wind Shurikens *Tags **Explosive, Sealing and Barrier *Antidote **An antidote to multiple types of poison. *Poison **Can be laced on Kunai in order to poison any opponents cut by them. Feats * Able to keep up her youthful appearance, even in her fifties and then seventies. * First female Hokage in the Hidden Leaf Village. * Was a major contributing factor in her village winning the Second Great Ninja War, having made it mandatory for ninja groups to have a medical ninja as part of their team. * Fought toe-to-toe with Madara Uchiha, both alongside her fellow Kage and on her own against the Uchiha's Susano'o. Flaws * Gambling addict, a bad gambler at that, though it can be advantageous as her winning streaks alert her that something bad is about to happen. (Jiraiya's death, Pain's attack, etc) * By the end of the Second Great Ninja War Tsunade began to suffer hemophobia, an abnormal and persistent fear of blood which stemmed from seeing both her little brother and Dan Kato die, both drenched in blood. After becoming Hokage, has not been effected by signs of hemophobia, being more than capable of functioning within the sight of both other's blood as well as her own. Category:What-If? Combatants Category:Female Category:Naruto Characters Category:Anime/Manga Combatants Category:Heroes/Heroines Category:Shounen Jump Combatants Category:Combatants with Superhuman Strength Category:Ninja Category:Martial Artist Category:Japan Combatants Category:Asian Combatants Category:Summoners Category:Shueisha Characters Category:Healers